


The Goddess I Adore

by AtropaDesideria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Lenalove Week 2018, Takes place between chapter 205 and chapter 229, Three Days of Lenalove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaDesideria/pseuds/AtropaDesideria
Summary: The thought of Allen ran through her head, reminding her of just how unfair life actually was. A tear threatened to fall, but she wiped it away. She would not cry again, at least not while there were still things she could do to help him. As if summoned by her despair, the one person who had been a true comfort to her over the past few months met her in the hall.





	The Goddess I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Lenalove Week 2018, Day 3.
> 
> Prompt: Romance

Lenalee’s heels clacked against the hard floor of the Asian Branch Science Division as she navigated her way past desks and faces she had only just started to become familiar with. Despite being an Exorcist since she was young, she never had much reason to check out the other science divisions, but recently she had been visiting with a goal in mind.

She wanted to learn more about science—a natural, yet mysterious power that all humans were capable of utilizing. It was still progressing each day, but with the right advancements it could change the way humans lived, lowering their need to rely on things out of this world. No more would humans have to live their lives in fear of the unknown, praying to a God that hardly cared about them, when they could take matters into their own hands.

Why should those not chosen by Innocence not have protection against the Akuma that threatened their existence? Why should her fellow comrades have to die from battle wounds while the Noah escaped fatal injuries so easily? _Why did Allen have to suffer because of the Fourteenth inside him?_

The thought of Allen ran through her head, reminding her of just how unfair life actually was. A tear threatened to fall, but she wiped it away. She would not cry again. At least not while there were still things she could do to help him. As if summoned by her despair, the one person who had been a true comfort to her over the past few months met her in the hall.

Lou Fa’s curly brown hair was done up in cute pigtails and her lab coat flapped around her arms like wings as she opened them to pull Lenalee into a hug. “Lenalee! I was hoping you'd stop by again!”

Lenalee felt a twinge of guilt as she returned the hug. “I'm sorry, I know it's been a few weeks since I last visited. With three of us missing and Kanda off doing secret General business I've been stuck doing mission after mission.”

“It's fine, I know you have to do your Exorcist duties,” Lou Fa said as she pulled away and wrapped her arm in Lenalee’s. “I just hope you've been finding time to rest.”

 _Rest._ Yeah right. Even when she wasn't on missions, it was impossible to sleep knowing Allen and Lavi were out there, likely suffering.

“I try, but it's hard,” she admitted, feeling some release from the pent up sadness she'd been feeling as the words left her mouth.

Lou Fa didn't need any further explanation. “We'll get them back. I know we will.”

A small grunt in agreement was all Lenalee could manage. She knew that if she tried to form a proper sentence, she'd be forced to face the fact that her optimism on the topic was fading with each passing day.

Fortunately, Lou Fa didn't push the subject and just led Lenalee to their favorite spot to sit. It was a quiet, private room with a large bench against the wall that people used when they wanted to get away to relax from all the noise the other scientists created. They sat down on the bench, releasing their arms, but allowing their knees to touch instead.

“How's work going?” Lenalee asked, genuinely curious.

“It's going alright. We are still studying the scraps of Allen's D.N.A. that were left behind during his fight with Alma and Kanda, but we haven't figured out if any of the information we learned would be useful in destroying Noah memories yet.”

Lenalee’s memory flashed back to the month before when Lou Fa had first told her about the experiment. She hadn't been present during that battle, but she had heard about the large gash Kanda inflicted upon Allen, nearly causing the Fourteen to fully awaken.

At first the idea of using his D.N.A. to find a way to destroy the Noah memories inside him sounded great—the news had come off as a real blessing within the first month after his escape from the Order—yet the more she learned about the situation with Alma, the less she trusted the higher ups to do what was best for Allen.

“I see,” Lenalee said, unsure of how to feel about the situation.

On one hand she was delighted that it could lead to saving Allen, but on another, she was disgusted by the idea of a piece of him being studied as some interesting new experiment to replace the Second and Third Exorcist Programs.

“I know what you're probably thinking. I promise the Order isn't trying to do anything bad. They're allowing Bak to oversee the tests himself, and he wouldn't let them do anything to harm Allen,” Lou Fa said, placing a hand on Lenalee’s knees.

With the short length of her teal skirt, Lenalee could feel Lou Fa’s well manicured nails against her skin, dragging her attention away from the painful topic. She knew from experience that it would feel good if those nails moved along her flesh, and the thought of it sent a tingle through her lower stomach.

“That's good, but I feel even better knowing you're involved,” Lenalee said, wiggling her leg ever so slightly.

The squirming sensation under her hand drew the other woman away from their conversation as well as she turned to eye Lenalee’s leg. A blush crept up her cheeks as she realized their positions.

“I'm glad I can make you feel better then,” she said, eyes meeting Lenalee’s.

With a smile, Lenalee took her hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing her fingers before responding. “You make me feel a lot of things.”

“Hopefully good things?”

“Very good things.”

“As good as coffee and tea?” Lou Fa teased, using Lenalee’s hobbies.

“Even better than coffee and tea.” Lenalee said, bringing her hand up to stroke Lou Fa’s cheek, and then leaning in for a gentle kiss. “And much tastier, too.”

“I don't remember if I mentioned it, but this room is soundproof,” Loa Fa said, her warm breath landing on Lenalee’s face from their close proximity.

That was the go ahead Lenalee needed. They could finish their important discussions later, but it had been too long since she had been allowed the time to be with Lou Fa like this. If there was no Divine Being in the Heavens who could answer her prayers and ease the pain in her heart, then that power belonged to one person alone—to a simple human woman with a heart of gold and a calling for science.

She eagerly pulled her lab coat goddess closer, kissing her again, and taking the time to explore her mouth until they were both left breathless. When the kiss ended, Lou Fa took over the lead and together they wasted no time in testing out just how soundproof the room truly was.


End file.
